


Not Even Halfway There

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Older Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been friends for more than forty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet in honor of David Soul's birthday :)

"Happy birthday, Hutch."

"Thank you, Starsky. And thanks for the wine."

"You're welcome. _L’chaim_."

"Cheers."

"So. Seventy-two."

"Yep."

"That's like... six dozen."

"No shit, Einstein."

"Wow."

"Need I remind you that you're older than I am?"

"Only by a few days."

"A _few_ days? You've been 'six dozen' for months now."

"Yeah, well—"

"Five whole months. You, David Michael Starsky, are seventy-two years, five months, and let's see, how many days...."

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Hutch, you don't got to rub it in."

"You started it."

"I was just sayin'. Anyway, you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We've been friends for more than forty years now. That means we've been buddies longer than we haven't been buddies."

"That's true. A lifetime of love and friendship. Worth getting older for, don't you think?"

"It sure is. Except it's only _half_ a lifetime."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to live to be 148 years old, remember?"

"Wha— Oh God, I'd almost forgotten about that. Azerbaijan."

"Just think, we're not even halfway there yet. If we make it, we'll have been friends for over a century. We'd be in the Guinness Book of World Records as oldest best friends ever. It would be fucking amazing."

"You're joking, right? It'd be a fucking miracle, is what."

"Aw hell, I know it's a long shot, but we've beaten the odds before. You 'n me, we shouldn't even be here, y'know? And yet—"

"Here we are. Together."

"Together, me and thee. So let's shoot for another six dozen years, give or take. Whaddaya say?"

"I'm game if you are. You think they'll be as good as the first six dozen?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?"

"I guess we will. Here's to the second half of our lives, babe."

"I'll drink to that."


End file.
